SciFiVerse- The Alfydonas Civilizations
The Alfydonas The Herring Aelfarians- The average Herring-Aelfarian male/female stands at 12'3 ft tall and 562 lbs/11'9 ft tall and 534 lbs. ~632 yrs. No hair. Any-color eyes. Silver-tinted skin, smooth. The Herring-Aelfarians are best with their souls and minds, capable of rending the battlefield and their enemies in their favor in a disastrously varied flavor of destruction. The Legalus Aelfarians- The average Legalus-Aelfarian male/female stands at 10'4 ft tall and 524 lbs/10'2 ft tall and 513 lbs. ~873 yrs. No hair. Any-color eyes. Lightgrey skin, leathery. The Legalus-Aelfarians are best with their souls and strength, and often times form the backbone of most military forces their population is apart of- an honor-bound warrior people; they're all heart. The Kavarnic Arumans- The average Kavarnic-Aruman male/female stands at 11'5 ft tall and 654 lbs/11'8 ft tall and 703 lbs. ~364 yrs. No hair. Red eyes only. Darkgrey skin, sandpaper-roughness. The Kavarnic-Arumans are a cruel people, who are best with their souls and strength. They find joy in brutal combat, and spar constantly to see who is the strongest. The Venac Arumans- The average Venac-Aruman male/female stands at 9'3 ft tall and 483 lbs/9'1 ft tall and 468 lbs. ~1533 yrs. No hair. Red, Blue, and Green eyes only. Darkblue skin, leathery. The Venac-Arumans are a quiet and isolationist people, who specialize in the Soul Arts as well as espionage. They build the backbone of any well-kept spy agency, and tend to only intervene when it is best for the greater good. The Mandosi Arumans- The average Mandosi-Aruman male/female stands at 11'8 ft tall and 585 lbs/11'7 ft tall and 579 lbs. ~576 yrs. No hair, though they are known for dressing their heads in attire that makes it look as if they have long dreadlocks- no specific color. Any-color eyes. Silver-tinted, smooth. Their Histories Well over a hundred thousand years ago, the first Alfydonas took their first chance at civilization- but it was a rough start. For Rumnar is truly a horrid, terrible place to start a civilization. Frigidly cold, nigh impossible to conduct successful agricultural practices- it proved nearly impossible to reach a point of self-sustained technological growth; until the Clans arose. The Mandosi and Herring clans have always stood to be the more intellectual technically capable clans, and led their brethren in that front, while the Kavarni and Legalus clans were focused more on hunting and defending, as well as standard tasks. The Venac clan remained in the shadows for a majority of the Alfydonian history, akin to the AC's Templar or Assassin guilds. By 4000 BC, the Alfydonians have finally reached a point where they could breach into space, and begin their ascent into power- but the various clans had finally grown tired of each other; they picked their sides, siding under Aelfarian or Aruman titles, and broke off, colonizing as they saw fit. Slow and steady, the Alfydonas have some of the most developed systems in the sector, being the forefront of advancement, hospitality and wealth. While conflict still stands, and the spiritual clashing between the Aelfarian and Aruman ideologies continues to this day, it is still true that they are still the Alfydonas, and would rather side with their own than with any other; at least, this is what they say. Fall As Many, or Stand As One The Alfydonas are a prime example of several different cultures unifying under one single banner to survive against unrelenting darkness, tragedy, and death. The Aruman and Aelfarian sub-cultures have always been at odds with each other- their differing viewpoints on their overall spiritual beliefs have caused much discontent among them, and such a clash is likely to never truly go away- and yet, they still put it past them to ascend into space and show the galactic community what teamwork is!... Before spltting off once again. Rumnar, the Alfydonian homeworld, stands as the only place in which these at-odd cultures are willing to remain peaceful- for Rumnar is to stand as the greatest homeworld within the sector- the epitome of peace, strength, and solidarity. Whenever someone has attacked Rumnar directly, all the Alfydons clans unite in a true defensive war against the enemy, putting the enemy in their place. The known factions are the Herring Divinity and the Kavarnic Kingdom, though there are city-states, these are the only known factions to exist. Their relations are shifty, but are not out-right hostile. Ideological Differences The Aelfarians believe that the Omiticyst Texts refer to the existence of Xios, Xax, and Xeo as godly beings, with the Allfather, Ragusa, being the all-creator, benevolent and omnipotent, guiding all through existence. The Arumans believe that the Omiticyst Texts refer to the existence of the Celestials, a league of godly beings which include Xios, Xax, and Xeo as 'Realm Guardians', but not sons of an all-father. They still worship these Celestials as godly beings, such as Tempus, Umbra, and more.